My Grumpy, Mopey Valentine
by Gilmoremarianodanes
Summary: It's Valentine's Day weekend, and Jess' last weekend with Rory for six weeks. Should be romantic, right? Not if April has anything to do with it. A little 'good cop, bad cop' is in order. One of my one-shot series, taking place in the middle of Between the Sheets.


**My Grumpy, Mopey Valentine**

After what had to be the longest hour-long meeting in recorded history, Rory Gilmore was finished for the weekend. She suspected it had felt so agonisingly long for two reasons, the first being that no one listened to her ideas and completely ignored any suggestions. The heat she'd gotten when she started at the _Times _was slowly waning, but that didn't mean that her co-workers had accepted her into the fold quite yet. As for the second reason, she didn't want to dwell on that. Because dwelling would remind her that Jess was leaving on Monday, would be gone for six weeks, and that technically included Valentine's Day.

They didn't really celebrate that holiday, she knew that. Rants about corporate greed accompanied gifts of chocolate and shiny presents, but they'd at least spent both of their Valentines as an adult couple together. For this year she'd have to settle for the weekend beforehand, with a two-day extravaganza of clearing their DVR and eating junk food. Which wasn't really different from their usual weekends together, if she was to think about it realistically. There'd probably just be more heart-shaped candy, and almost definitely a conversation about where her grandmother wanted them to get married.

As usual, Jess had beaten her home by a significant amount. His job wasn't as structured as hers, being able to come and go from the bookstore Truncheon had opened in New York however he pleased. Chris tried to encourage him to spend at least one day a week there, likening his appearances to a celebrity buying a bar. That was generally when Jess hung up on him. Still Rory didn't complain because it often meant coming home to the smell of food, and today was no exception. A heavy smell of tomatoes and herbs filled the apartment and she took a deep breath while taking her shoes and coat off.

"You're home early," the cause of the heavenly smell spoke from the hallway. Walking into the light Rory noticed his shirt was covered in flour, and judging from his slightly damp hair the rest of him had just been too.

"And you've been rolling in flour?" She grinned at his dishevelled appearance, and he attempted to shrug nonchalantly.

"I made pasta."

"When I cook pasta I don't look like a powdered donut."

"I _made_ the pasta, Ror." They met at the kitchen archway and shared a small kiss. Rory pulled back instantly, clearly trying not to laugh.

"Wow, you are _so _Italian right now." He just rolled his eyes and took off the flour-covered shirt, throwing it into a basket on the couch before pulling a clean one out from the laundry he'd finally remembered to do. Noticing his fiancée's absence he turned back into the kitchen to find her prodding at the pots on the stove.

"Get away from there, jinx!"

"Don't call me a jinx! I just want to help, let me-"

"Go sit down, it's pretty much ready anyway."

"You never let me have any fun."

"I just don't want to make a trip to the emergency room."

"Jess!"

"Andarsene, amore mio." He smirked at her small smile as she recognised at least one of the words.

"You just said something really sweet and ruined it with something not, didn't you?" With an exaggerated sigh she leant up to kiss his nose. "At least you've been reading those guidebooks I got you. If you need me for anything I'll be at the table, trying to forget that my future husband loves his oven more than me."

"Hey, you didn't cost me three grand!" He watched as she left the room waving around the engagement ring that definitely cost more than his oven, not that she knew that for sure. Turning back to the food he had to stop a giant grin from escaping, which he then decided was stupid and allowed the full-blown smile grace his features. Rory always told him he looked beautiful when he smiled, and though he made jokes about being called rugged and handsome instead, he really didn't mind it at all. He knew his seventeen year old self would beat him up if he saw him like this, but he couldn't give a damn. For the first time in his life he was happy, truly happy, and had been for the longest time. That was worth the loathing of a brooding teenager with no clue any day.

He was still smiling when he brought the food out to the table, laden with bowls and parmesan. Rory looked at the food first, her mouth practically watering at what she knew was going to be an exceptional meal. Jess had made pasta from scratch only a few times before, and each time it had been memorable. Soon her eyes focused on his face, the lightness in his eyes and his lips in a serene smile.

"You look so beautiful when you smile like that," she said lightly, mirroring his thoughts from earlier.

"I've heard that once or twice. Sorry I don't do it more often," he shrugged and was surprised at her vehement head shaking.

"Don't be. It's not really you, is it? You shouldn't have to do it if you don't want to. Besides, I like that it's a private thing, like you're saving all your smiles for me or something."

"That's fairly accurate. I've never felt happier than I do with you. Geez, that was cheesier than the parmesan over here, I'm sorry." He looked across the table and saw her staring at him with purpose, before leaving her chair and kissing him deeply, her hands finding themselves in his hair as she sat on his lap. Instinctively his hands circled her waist before a giant whiff of garlic brought him back to his senses. "Rory, is my cooking so terrible that you're trying to seduce me in the middle of dinner?"

"What? Oh, I forgot!"

"You forgot there was food? You, the daughter of Lorelai Gilmore, forgot the existence of the dinner in front of you?"

"You said pretty things and I forgot." Slowly, almost reluctantly, she removed herself from his lap and returned to her food. If it were possible it smelt even more delicious.

"Good to know, maybe you'll stop eating my ice cream if I compliment your ass."

"That's not how this works!" She shouted with a mouth full of pasta.

"Say it, don't spray it."

"Jerk," she moaned a little, "god, this is so good."

"I'll put some leftovers away for when you inevitably forget to feed yourself next week."

"I wish I could argue with you on that."

"I know you too well," they ate in silence for a while, "what do you want to do tonight?"

"We've got one and a half seasons of 30 Rock we need to burn through, sound fun?"

"Great, we can watch that and eat a bunch of overpriced chocolate shaped like hearts that I bought, which will be half-price on Tuesday by the way."

"Wow, okay Luke."

"I swear I heard his voice when I was buying them."

"The same thing happens to me whenever I buy new makeup. Luckily I also hear my mom's voice, and she tends to be louder and more pro-shopping. I hope their romantic weekend is going well."

"They've got a baby with them and Lorelai's working, my guess is not so romantic."

"Luke's probably complaining about the price of the hotel."

"A trait you share with him, by the way."

"Some places charge extra to push some twin beds together! That's crazy!"

"Oh my god Rory, that was over a year ago!"

* * *

Several hours later they were deep into their binge-watch of Tina Fey's brainchild, both snuggled together under a mass of blankets. Rory had fallen asleep in between Jess' legs, her head resting precariously on his chest in a way he couldn't imagine was comfortable. The fact that it was barely ten made him want to mock her for flaking out, but he was much too warm and sleepy himself to wake her. It was then he realised that the last episode had finished some time ago and he hadn't bothered to click the next one.

Almost instantly they were both jerked awake by the incessant ringing of Jess' phone. Grumbles about people calling at this hour were replaced by fear when Rory's phone started making noise as well. Both now fully alert, they leapt off the couch and answered their respective cell phones. What followed were two very different calls, both relating to the same incident. While Jess bore the brunt of angry yelling, Rory was dealing with a sobbing teenage girl who knew exactly how bad she'd screwed things up. They finished their conversations at about the same time, both in completely different moods than they had been five minutes earlier.

"So that was Luke. Turns out my darling cousin has chosen tonight to throw a cop-raided party in Stars Hollow. Fucking fuck… fuck!" He was furious, a bitter edge to his sarcasm as he raced around to find his keys.

"April just called me. It sounded like she was still at the police station?"

"That was Luke's idea, give her a good scare until I go down to bail her out."

"Why you?"

"Because every fucking flight from Dallas is booked until Sunday and I'm the closest relative to the town not named Richard or Emily." In his anxiousness to leave the apartment he'd buttoned his coat completely wrong, which took him a lot longer to fix than it usually would when his hands weren't shaking with rage. He had to admit it was kind of funny, he'd felt so light for so long, but it took almost nothing to spiral him back to that place of fury and resentment he'd felt his teen years. He was so consumed by these feelings that he barely noticed Rory emerging fully dressed and easing his car keys from the death grip he had on them.

"It's okay, we'll get her. Scream a little, put the fear of god into her." She said this so earnestly that it almost made him laugh.

"You're about as intimidating as a lamp."

"Then I play good cop to your bad cop." She ran her fingers over his left hand, which was still clenched into a fist. Slowly he felt himself relax, though Rory didn't relinquish the keys.

"She's okay though, right?" He asked some time later as they drove out of the city. Rory's navigational skills weren't quite as honed as his own, so she was focusing on the road signs and didn't answer his question for a few moments.

"April? She sounded exhausted, but no worse for wear. A few of the kids ended up at the hospital though, mostly for a fight that broke out. Though one girl had to get her stomach pumped. That's all I got in between sobs."

"Fuck, this thing had it all. Bet the house is a mess." Rory gasped at the thought of her childhood home in ruins.

"I hope my books are okay."

"Luke put most of them in the diner apartment. I helped." He added proudly.

"Aw, you're sweet."

"I just wanted to steal the ones I hadn't read."

"One day our books will merge in holy matrimony." Rory said with a grin, her eyes darting to her ring finger for a split second.

"And we'll suffocate under them in our place. Hell of a honeymoon idea, Ror."

"Like that's not how you want to die."

"I'm thinking of going during some particularly good sex." He said simply with a sleazy smirk. Rory crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ew, gross! You'd traumatise the poor girl!"

"I think you could handle it."

"It's not me you're having the death sex with. I already drowned in the sea of books, remember?"

"That's what you get for having so many encyclopaedias." He laughed earnestly at his own joke, making Rory smile. The terseness he'd exhibited back in the apartment seemed to be fading, and for that she was grateful. It was a little scary, if she was honest. She wondered what had triggered it, because it had to have been more than having to bail out April. Did he blame himself in some way for her misbehaving like this?

"Jess… you're okay, right?" Rory asked tentatively, a little disappointed to be breaking the easy banter they had going. Jess responded by resting his hand on her upper leg, an affectionate gesture he was normally on the other side of as he drove.

"Yeah, I just overreacted before. It's so weird to be on the other side of this problem, you know? Because it was always _me _that people were getting the late night phone calls about. It happened to Luke, and before that my mom. I mean my mom got that call a _lot_. Sure she was out of it for a bunch of those phone calls, but they happened. It wasn't normally the cops though, just some concerned or angry parents telling her how bad I was messing up."

"Did you ever get arrested?"

"Nah, I saved that for you."

"Oh yeah, I remember _that _phone call."

"Poor little felon."

* * *

They arrived at Stars Hollow Police Station a little after midnight, both mentally and physically exhausted. The small building was well-lit but almost completely empty, the only people a single officer and April Nardini-Danes herself, dozing lightly on the wall with a jacket draped over her like a blanket. Jess turned to deal with any paperwork that needed filling out while Rory lightly shook her stepsister, revealing bleary red eyes as she woke.

"Rory? What are you doing here?"

"Bailing you out, jailbird."

"Jail? What are you- oh. Oh yeah. Oh god!" She looked like she was about to start crying again, so Rory brought her into a hug. She was much closer to April than she was her biological sister, and it matched any feelings she had for her little brother. They were really family, in an odd roundabout way. Rory had helped her with college applications, with the straight-A student and chair of too many societies aiming for Harvard.

"You two swapping prison stories or something?" Jess stood nearby, trying very hard not to roll his eyes. So much for putting the fear of god into her. April stood up and stumbled forward, a result of her incredibly high stilettos and the alcohol still in her system. Luckily Jess was there to catch her, and he and Rory led her out to the car.

"So where are we taking her?" Rory asked, not really wanting to go back to the trashed house.

"Our place."

"It's after midnight, Jess!"

"I'm not spending the weekend in a town I barely tolerate just because my cousin hosted a rager. Especially considering this is the last time I'll get to sleep in my own bed for six whole weeks."

"Okay, but you're driving."

April fell asleep again about ten minutes into their drive, much to Rory's relief. She knew they had to talk to her, but was afraid that things between the two cousins would devolve into a shouting much too quickly. The two shared the same temper, which was one of many ways in which they were alike. Anything that needed to be said (or shouted) could wait until the morning, when she'd try out her best Angry Mom routine. Maybe she'd channel her mother from the night she and Jess went to Kyle's party.

Soon enough they were parking underneath their building, Jess the only conscious member of the car left. He'd carried Rory from the car more than once, but on this occasion he doubted her could haul both sleeping forms to the elevator. Luckily they were both stirring. April still had the same dazed look on her face, but her eyes were more focused. She'd kicked off her shoes at some point during the two hour drive, so she was much steadier on her feet. The trio walked towards the elevator in tandem, April in the middle in case she started stumbling, or worse.

"Thanks for tonight, you guys. I'm actually really glad it wasn't dad who I had to face first off, you know?" Rory nodded at her stepsister's words.

"I could imagine. One time Jess and I went to a party, when we were still together in high school. Long story short the house got trashed and Luke had to pay damages. It wasn't very fun for either of them, was it Jess?" They'd reached their floor, which allowed Jess the chance to storm out of the elevator and away from the two women. Perplexed, Rory followed him briskly but he'd already slammed their front door shut.

"What's his problem?" April was confused. She didn't expect him to be ecstatic after the last few hours, but his outburst was sudden and seemingly unrelated to the four hour round trip he just made. Rory shrugged as she fumbled around in her handbag for the door key, ushering the teenager into the pitch black apartment.

"We're having a long talk in the morning, understand?" Rory tried to sound authoritative, and it must've worked because April nodded. Pulling a pair of her own sweatpants out of the pile of laundry, as well as one of Jess' shirts, she threw them at her stepsister. Though they were of a similar build, April was a solid two cup sizes larger than her, and she really didn't want her comfy pyjama shirts stretched out. Pointing at the mess of blankets she'd been enjoying earlier, Rory left the living room to let her stepsister get comfortable. Now it was time to deal with Jess.

Entering their bedroom she found him in bed with the lights off and his back facing the door. Though she didn't doubt that tonight's events had tired him out, it was completely unlike Jess to sleep without at least saying goodnight to her first. After changing back into her comfy clothes she climbed into the bed, very aware that this were her least favourite side to sleep on. It seemed her fiancé was truly fast asleep, and she found herself getting drowsy too. Her last conscious thought was that this was not the way she'd hoped to be spending Valentine's Day weekend, not at all.

* * *

After a less than satisfying night's sleep Rory woke the next morning very slowly. She first noted that one of Jess' arms was across her stomach, and that she was a lot closer to the middle of the bed than she was when she fell asleep. This was common, the two often fell asleep apart and woke up entangled, or vice versa. However after Jess' abrupt departure and general grouchiness it still felt odd to be this close to each other, even unconsciously. However as her eyes fluttered open she was surprised to see him staring at her, fully awake. Hoping his foul mood was behind him she offered a sleepy smile, and was gifted with one in return as he moved his hand to brush the hair from her face before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"You're certainly chipper this morning," she mumbled into his lips, causing him to let out a shallow laugh.

"It sure beats the moping last night, huh?"

"Jess…"

"I'm sorry Rory. Really, really sorry. It's just… April."

"Ah yes, the teen delinquent on our couch."

"I figured out why her messing up badly made me so upset. You know what you said, about us and that party?"

"Kind of. Was that what upset you?"

"It triggered this thought in me, yeah. I'm not stupid, I know April looks up to me, you know? I was just worried that she heard stories about me, what I used to be like. I thought-"

"You thought April was trying to be teenage Jess, and blamed yourself for influencing her."

"More or less."

"Well that's just stupid. April doesn't worship teenage Jess, she didn't even _know _him. She's only known about the Jess who works hard, cracks stupid jokes and looks effortlessly cool. It's not because you smoke or used to steal garden gnomes and whatever else, but because you're a wonderful writer living in this cool apartment in New York City of all places, with your cool artist friends and rapidly improving sense of style."

"You made me sound like a _Sex and the City_ character."

"If the shoe fits, Carrie. Speaking of which, I hear it's perfect for binge-watching."

"Fine, but I choose the next show," he sat up and ran his hands through his hair, looking thoughtful, "we have to go deal with Animal House out there soon."

"Don't wanna," Rory whined as she snuggled up closer to him, "you brushed your teeth. How long have you been awake?"

"Since about this time yesterday, give or take."

"Jess!"

"Hey, you're about as well-rested as I am. I can't remember the last time you tossed and turned so much."

"Guess we'll just have to nap when-" Rory was interrupted by the familiar sound of their intercom, and by the sounds of it April had buzzed them in. Curious, Rory and Jess left their bedroom. Did Luke manage to find another flight, or did he drive all night just to drag his daughter home? Neither was really sure how long it took to drive from Texas, though Jess was fairly sure it was more than twelve hours. Seeing April's panicked look when they entered the living room however, they were pretty sure it wasn't her father on his way up.

"I thought you guys were still asleep!" She tried to smile, but they weren't buying it.

"Who'd you just buzz up, April?" Rory asked calmly, trying to be rational. However when someone started thudding at their door her composed exterior almost shattered immediately. "Why is someone trying to break down our door, April?"

"It's nothing, really. I thought I'd get out of your hair, have someone come and get me so I could go home."

"Which someone?" Rory asked, but got her answer when Jess opened the door to reveal April's long-term boyfriend Trevor. Towering at six feet four inches, he looked down at Jess for a second before trying to enter the apartment. A solid hand to the chest halted him, causing his scruffy face to blanch in confusion.

"Did I invite you in?" Jess looked at the man coolly, fairly unimpressed with the guy's size.

"Who the hell are you?" Trevor asked gruffly, his eyes glancing to his girlfriend and back to the smaller man.

"April's cousin, but more importantly the guy whose name is on the deed to this place, giving me the right to tell you to get the fuck out of here."

"I'd like to see you try and make me," the younger man responded, straightening himself out to his full size. Jess had to stop himself from laughing, this felt so familiar.

"You think you're the first guy to try the towering over me thing? Come on man, just-" Jess' attempts to placate him were met by a swinging fist. Luckily he hadn't completely forgotten his teenage hooligan days, and he managed to duck before landing his own punch. Trevor doubled over in pain, causing April and Rory to gasp in surprise.

"What the hell Trevor? You can't just try and punch people!" April was furious at her boyfriend, which surprised everyone. Then again, she was really close to Jess. Striding over to them, she guided him out of the apartment. Rory looked at Jess with a barely contained smile as he shook his hand in pain.

"That was easily the worst punch I've ever thrown."

"You forgot how, didn't you?" She giggled a little before retreating to the kitchen for some ice.

"First thing I'm doing after this trip is signing up for boxing classes," he smiled gratefully as she tended to his bruising knuckles, "I handled all of this terribly, didn't I?"

"Don't worry, you'll do better next time."

* * *

**Almost Exactly Twenty Years Later**

Sighing at he attempted to squint hard enough to read the words, Jess Mariano accepted defeat and dropped the paperback onto the table. It seemed all his years of reading in the dark, of late night typing sessions and train rides full of ink-stained napkins were finally catching up to him. He didn't want to be a vain person, but the idea of glasses made him shudder. The greys he'd found in his hair were bad enough, did he have to read like an old man too? It didn't help that he was especially distracted this morning, waiting for the appearance of the cause of at least ninety percent of those old man hairs. As though reading his mind she appeared, wrapped in a bathrobe as wearing the fakest smile he'd ever seen. The bags under her eyes told the true story, but he was going to make her crack to reveal it.

"Morning daddy!" The young girl trilled lightly, joining him at the breakfast table. Jess had to roll his eyes at her unnatural brightness. _Amateur_.

"Breakfast?" He asked lightly, noticing her face pale as she nodded enthusiastically. Returning to the kitchen he resumed the pancakes he'd been preparing before attempting to read. Watching his daughter's face take on a greenish tint as the smell hit the apartment, he realised it wouldn't take long until everything was out in the open.

"Where's mom?" She asked casually, picking an apple out of the fruit bowl and considering it. _Nice try kid, wanting a third party here to distract me from picking up the clues. Too bad I already know_.

"Went to the office for a few hours." He saw her frown when she realised it would just be the two of them that morning. Nowhere to hide.

A moment later the pancakes were on the table, the heavy scent of hot maple syrup warming the wintery New York apartment. Jess knew these pancakes would be delicious, but he also knew he'd be the only one enjoying them. Glancing at the other end of the table he saw his daughter meticulously cutting her pancakes apart, turning them into a pile of neat squares. She had yet to take a bite, and he figured it was time to put everyone out of their misery.

"I saw the weirdest thing in my study today," he started, and saw her eyes immediately widen, "Someone had left my liquor cabinet open. I figured I must've forgotten to lock the thing, but then I noticed a bottle of whiskey missing." He noticed her eyes widen for a second before settling into a calm, somewhat condescending smile.

"Geez dad, if you can't remember drinking an entire bottle of whiskey then I feel sorry for you."

"Andrea." He warned, somewhat wearily.

"Oh boy, you called me Andrea. I'm in trouble." He wanted to wipe that smirk off her face, the one he'd worn for forty-six years.

"You're not in trouble. Yet. I'm just asking for clues about my missing whiskey. You think your mom drank it? I doubt it, considering she can barely stand the smell. Maybe it was Pudding?" He gestured at the ageing tabby cat, who was currently rolling around under a stream of wintery sunlight.

"Look at the way she's acting dad, that doesn't look like sober behaviour to me." The cat paused for a moment as though realising the two were talking about her, before jumping up and sprinting out of the room.

"How's your head, Andy?" He had to stop a smile as she finally broke all pretence and dropped her head onto the table.

"I feel like shit."

"Sounds about right. You didn't drink the whole bottle, did you?"

"Nah, I traded most of it for other stuff."

"What 'other stuff'?" His mind went straight to his fourteen-year-old self, and what he used to barter for a few beers. It was times like this he wished he still smoked.

"Wine coolers, mostly." He sighed in relief.

"Good. That you didn't drink it all. Though I'm guessing you drank plenty, considering your lengthy stay in the bathroom last night."

"You heard that? Wait, did you know I was gone last night?"

"You aren't exactly the stealthiest person, Andy. The whole pillow person in the bed trick doesn't work."

"I'm surprised you didn't chase after me."

"Oh I wanted to. This is all your mother's crazy idea, to let you make your own mistakes. You have any idea what it's like to wait until three in the morning to hear your teenage daughter come stumbling through the door? We couldn't sleep, not when we were so worried you weren't going to come home!"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"I know you are. You're not a bad kid. The hangover's helping to make my point though, isn't it?"

"There's a good chance I'll never drink again." She finally lifted her head from the table, and Jess felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. He hated seeing her miserable, even if it was self-inflicted. Briefly the idea of postponing her punishment and letting her sleep it all off came to mind, but he knew that wouldn't make things better. He'd always been the good cop, so much so that his own wife had demanded he be the disciplinarian for once.

"That's what everyone says. Just don't sneak off to anymore parties and get hammered while you're still underage, okay?"

"That seems fair." She ran her hands through her short black hair, a result of having to cut it all off when dying it blonde went terribly wrong. It was growing out though, back to the curly mess she knew and hated. Jess sat there watching her mimic a move he'd done since before she was born, feeling more than every that she was well and truly his daughter. With the exception of the straight-A's she got in school, she was considerably more Mariano than Gilmore.

"You reckon you can handle eating that?" He pointed at her dissected pancakes, before smiling a little evilly at her. "You need your strength for today."

"I was hoping I could go sleep for the rest of my life, to be honest."

"Yeah, funny that. Unfortunately for you we need to leave in half an hour."

"What?"

"You know what's great for hangovers, Andy? Greasy food. Luckily for you I've already volunteered your time at Luke's. RJ's home for the weekend and really needs the help, what with your grandparents away on a romantic getaway and all."

"Dad!"

"Eat your pancakes, have some aspirin and get dressed. I'll drive you to Stars Hollow. Your Aunt Lane is going to be watching your every move too, so you won't be getting any slack."

"This is child labour!"

"You're sixteen, kid."

"This is so cruel!" Suddenly something occurred to her. "You're just trying to get rid of me so you and mom can spend Valentine's weekend alone!"

"Huh, funny how it's worked out. Maybe I already had plans for the weekend, plans that involved trusting you here by yourself while your mom and I went upstate."

"You were gonna let me stay here? Alone?"

"Crazy, isn't it? You could've invited that guy over who you keep saying isn't your boyfriend, watched some movies. Pity."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She stood up and away from her half-eaten pancakes, heading straight for the medicine cabinet.

"You throw up in my car and you're paying to get it cleaned."

"With what money?" He heard her shout from her bathroom.

"I'm sure the next two days will provide you with some kind of income. Of course, you need to pay me back for that bottle of Jack, so unless you get some good tips you're working for free." He sighed and picked up the offending book again, attempting to read again until she was ready. Luckily that only took her twenty minutes, and he'd already mentally booked an eye appointment.

"Hey dad? You know how I'm already in trouble and nothing I can do can really make that worse?" _Here it comes_. He gritted his teeth and nodded, "Can I get a tattoo?"

"You are going to kill me, you know that? Not until you're eighteen, and I get to choose the parlour. Some of the places in the city are sketchy as hell." He recited what he and Rory had decided would be the answer to that question. Other topics for that night included what to do if their daughter wanted to have sex, so he was a little relieved it was the tattoo question. _All this teen rebellion, at least she probably won't steal a yacht. _

* * *

**So you may have guessed by the theme, but this was supposed to be finished a month ago. It's not too dependent of though, I think. Hope you enjoyed it, including the first appearance of Andy! Andy is coming to many stories, I have a lot of ideas with her. **


End file.
